Minha Doce Perdição
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Lemon] Uma missão no mar... Abyssinian e Bombay se vêem perdidos numa ilha deserta! O objetivo é claro... Chegar ao farol e conseguir ajuda, porém... Conseguirá Aya resistir àquele que é sua mais terrível perdição?


**Título:** Minha Doce Perdição.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Aventura/ Fluffy (?!)

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Esta fic foi feita para o _Primeiro Amigo Secreto_ da ML de **Weiss Kreuz.**

Espero que você, **_Nii-chan_**, goste de seu presente/o/

**OOO**

**Minha Doce Perdição**

A lua cheia era encoberta por densas nuvens negras, que anunciavam uma chuva de ventos muito fortes, que pareciam cada vez mais revoltosos. Em uma grande mansão, localizada no meio de uma ilha, seguranças corriam de um lado para o outro enquanto tentavam localizar e exterminar os intrusos que ali se encontravam... Em vão.

Através das câmeras, um homem estrangeiro observava seus homens sendo mortos rapidamente... Tinha a seus serviços um grupo nada pequeno, eram mais de sessenta homens e que perante apenas quatro intrusos pareciam menos que crianças, em razão da rapidez com que morriam nas mãos daqueles que lhe pareciam demônios.

" Não vou ficar aqui pra ser morto por eles.", Sussurrou o homem ao ver uma katana cortando ao meio um de seus homens. Aqueles olhos... Eles realmente pareciam os de um demônio.

Pegou uma arma bem como seu laptop. Deixaria que aqueles a quem contratou fossem mortos enquanto fugia. Já que não eram capacitados para enfrentar apenas quatro homens, que servissem para atrasá-los... Sendo vítimas daqueles anjos da morte. Tendo isso em mente, rapidamente virou-se, caminhando apressadamente pelos corredores, decidido a pegar uma das lanchas e sair daquela ilha o mais depressa possível.

**OOO**

No andar inferior a cena que se desenvolvia parecia mais um pandemônio. Tiros... Pessoas correndo... Corpos caindo mortos no chão e no centro desse caos estavam quatro rapazes extremamente capacitados, mostrando o mais pleno horror àqueles que não conseguiam sequer tocá-los.

Mais um tiro foi dado e um homem de cabelos loiros, ligeiramente encaracolados nas pontas, desviou com maestria, movendo a mão e fazendo um fio quase imperceptível enrolar-se em seu atacante. Lançou um olhar enigmático ao seu oponente e então puxou, ouvindo-o gritar enquanto o sangue escorria dos cortes que sua arma causava, até que num rompante, ergueu o braço, fazendo o fio que estava atado ao pescoço apertar-se, ao ponto de o quebrar e o corpo, agora inerte, ir ao chão.

Como um grande felino selvagem, um moreno de cabelos castanhos e olhos verde-mar corria entre vários homens, suas longas garras cortando e degolando quem quer que se colocasse em seu caminho, enquanto em seus lábios um sorriso impreciso se desenhava, enquanto as brilhantes íris procuravam novos alvos.

Sem delongas, eles foram abrindo caminho, vendo em seguida um pequeno garoto de short preto subir as escadas rapidamente em direção ao andar superior e apenas sorriram. Logo a missão estaria cumprida.

Dardos e pequenas flechas eram disparados, acertando com precisão seus alvos, levando-os à morte imediata, enquanto um garoto que parecia bem mais jovem do que realmente era adentrava por outra sala com passos firmes e decididos. Havia um grande computador e alguns monitores e ele logo se pôs a digitar, pegando mais informações, principalmente a localização exata daquele a quem deveriam matar.

" Parado aí, pivete!", Uma voz grossa se fez presente e o som de uma arma sendo engatilhada pôde ser ouvido, mas o menino apenas moveu ligeiramente a cabeça, parando de digitar, ficando imóvel, mas não aparentando estar assustado, para a surpresa daquele que lhe ameaçava a vida.

Irritado com a falta de reação do garoto, o homem se preparou para atirar, mas aquilo não foi possível. Antes mesmo de se dar conta viu o reflexo de uma lâmina e um movimento de baixo para cima, seu sangue se espalhando quando sua mão foi simplesmente cortada, fazendo-o gritar e se afastar, encolhendo-se de dor, para então erguer o rosto e ver o responsável pela dor profunda que agora sentia.

" Shine!!!", A voz sibilante foi ouvida e nada mais pôde ser feito. A espada desceu rapidamente, cortando-o e deixando escapar um grito horripilante, foi ao chão, morrendo em poucos minutos.

" Bombay...", A voz firme pronunciou o nome do outro, olhando-o sobre o ombro e em seguida percorrendo todo o local, vendo se agora estavam em segurança.

" Obrigado, Abyssinian.", Disse a voz suave e baixa, enquanto os dedos deslizavam rapidamente sobre o teclado do computador, verificando novas informações e apagando o que era necessário.

" Descobriu onde ele está?", Perguntou sério, olhando-o de lado, mantendo-se atento às duas portas que davam entrada para aquela sala, pronto a protegê-lo enquanto o mesmo fazia seu trabalho.

" Sim, está indo em direção ao píer. Já destruí todos os dados, mas temos que recuperar o laptop dele.", Falava calmamente, logo invadindo um centro de pesquisas.

" Então vamos.", Disse, começando a sair dali.

" Espere um momento. Estou verificando algo importante aqui.", Disse, enquanto lia as informações atualizadas do Centro de Pesquisas Meteorológicas do Japão, não gostando muito do que via.

" ...!", Aya parou um instante e esperou. Omi estava muito sério e apesar de achar que deveriam ir logo atrás do alvo, aguardou o mais novo dos Weiss, que observava na tela do computador uma imagem de satélite.

" Isso não é bom.", Disse, lendo as informações e analisando as imagens via satélite.

" O que não é bom?", Aproximou-se ao ver Siberian e Balinese chegando.

" Lembra que no jornal de hoje havia um anúncio sobre uma tempestade tropical no mar?", Dizia, mudando nos monitores, os ângulos das câmeras, para ver mais precisamente onde estava o alvo e já calculando o tempo que ele demoraria a chegar às lanchas no píer.

" O que tem?", Ken já perguntou, não compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. Tinha consciência de que usariam lanchas pra sair dali também, mas de manhã a informação que tinham era de que essa tempestade estava em alto-mar...

" Essa tempestade está se aproximando do continente. Ainda está sobre o mar, porém a velocidade dos ventos aumentou e o centro dela está muito próximo das ilhas em que estamos.", Falava, não gostando do que via.

" Acha que ela...", Antes de terminar, foi interrompido pelo chibi.

" Não. Provavelmente ela não atingirá o Japão, mas... O mesmo não pode ser dito de onde nos encontramos.", Disse enquanto olhava a imagem dos ventos.

" Então temos que nos apressar.", Disse Balinese, começando a sair da sala.

" Bombay.", Abyssinian chamou, sério, vendo Omi colocar os explosivos no computador.

" Os ventos estão prestes a atingir uma velocidade de cento e dezenove quilômetros por hora e se isso tocar o mar... Nós teremos problemas para voltar pra casa.", Explicou e logo estavam todos correndo para fora da sala e da mansão, matando mais alguns homens no caminho.

" Siberian e Balinese vão pelo norte. Eu e Bombay iremos pelo sul.", Disse o ruivo rapidamente, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Correndo rapidamente, eles se aproximavam do ponto em que estava o alvo, que agora tentava fazer o barco pegar. Ainda havia alguns homens no local, mas eles eram rapidamente atingidos pelos dardos de Omi ou pela lâmina afiada de Aya. O pequeno assassino apertou o botão, ativando a bomba e logo explodindo metade da mansão, agora que já estavam bem próximos do píer.

" Bombay, a velocidade desses ventos são...", O ruivo olhou-o de relance, querendo uma confirmação do que já supunha ser aquela tempestade.

" Sim. De acordo com a tabela Saffir-Simpson ventos ininterruptos acima de cento e dezenove e menor que cento e cinqüenta e três quilômetros por hora são características de um tufão categoria um.", Falou, vendo que eles não iam chegar ao alvo a tempo.

" Então temos que nos apressar. Atinja-o nem que seja de raspão.", Ordenou, correndo mais rapidamente em direção a lancha, vendo que o homem já percebera sua presença e atirava, mas ele conseguia se desviar e continuava avançando.

Omi rapidamente olhou para o lado, vendo uma rocha mais alta e a achou perfeita. Alguns pingos de chuva já se faziam presentes enquanto o vento ali era forte. Subiu na pedra e buscou o alvo com os olhos, encontrando-o rapidamente. Preparou uma das fechas e ergueu a besta, calculou rapidamente a trajetória levando em conta a velocidade do vento, fez mira e esperou o momento adequado, vendo o homem parar de se mover para atirar em Aya e disparou.

A flecha fez rapidamente seu percurso, atingindo o ombro do homem, fazendo-o gritar e cair no chão. Ao ver isso Bombay sorriu, vendo Aya chegar rapidamente onde o alvo se encontrava, pois ele sabia que não havia mais como o outro correr... Viu a agilidade de Abyssinian em rapidamente se aproximar e, antes que o homem pudesse esboçar alguma reação, já havia sido vítima da lâmina afiada da katana do ruivo.

Descendo da pedra, Bombay se dirigiu ao local onde estava Abyssinian, pegando da mão dele o laptop e examinando-o. Vendo que o alvo não pôde transmitir as informações do tráfico para ninguém, as destruiu, bem como o próprio aparelho. Virou-se, vendo ao longe Siberian e Balinese se aproximando e percebeu certa movimentação atípica bem mais atrás deles.

" Acho que temos companhia.", Disse Omi, percebendo que os homens que desapareceram foram pegar... Novas armas.

Aya olhou e viu seus dois companheiros vindo. O alvo já havia sido eliminado e não havia motivos para ficar ali, principalmente devido à tempestade tropical prestes a se tornar um tufão categoria um. Provavelmente os seguranças não estavam cientes disto, mas ele estava e sabia que o risco de ficar e enfrentá-lo era grande, principalmente quando fossem voltar pelo mar. Olhou para Omi, viu o chibi armar a besta e atirar contra alguns homens, atingindo-os em cheio.

" Esqueça-os. Vamos embora.", Sibilou sério. Sabia que eles os seguiriam, mas encontrariam a morte no mar revoltoso.

" Não é melhor acabarmos com eles primeiro?", Perguntou Ken, ligeiramente irritado, olhando os homens que vinham, atirando desordenadamente.

" Não. Vamos.", Respondeu Abyssinian.

O chibi desviou seus olhos para o mar, vendo como o mesmo estava agitado. Ao longe as nuvens escuras e a maneira como elas estavam parecendo muito próximas às águas, levava-o a cogitar a possibilidade daqueles ventos tocarem o mar... Aquilo seria terrível para eles. Olhou para Abyssinian e o mesmo apenas acenou para os outros dois, entrando em uma das lanchas, dando partida em seguida.

" Pra onde?", Perguntou Ken, que estava guiando a lancha, recebendo as orientações necessárias de Omi.

O mar estava cada vez mais revoltoso e as ondas maiores, porém Ken mantinha firme a direção da lancha. Omi se virou, vendo que os tolos seguranças do agora morto americano Ryan Pytth os seguiam. Mesmo com o movimento da lancha, atirou com a besta, conseguindo atingir alguns e outras vezes o barco. Entravam cada vez mais mar adentro e aquilo era um risco muito grande.

" Siberian, vira para o norte! Temos que nos afastar do... Ah, droga!", Praguejou Omi ao ver ao longe os ventos circulares tocando o mar e as águas subindo por ele em direção ao céu. Se não se afastassem, seriam arrastados para o centro do tufão.

" Merda!", Ken gritou vendo as ondas se tornarem ainda mais altas. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

A agitação era grande. O maior inimigo não eram os homens que insistiam inutilmente em atirar neles, mas sim as ondas cada vez mais altas. Já haviam se afastado da ilha em que estavam e se dirigiam para outra região. O tufão não estava se aproximando deles, mas isso não significava que tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Não conseguiam mais definir sua localização exata e, enquanto Ken praguejava mais alto, sendo seguido por Yohji, uma onda maior os atingiu de surpresa.

" Aahhhh!!!", O pequeno Weiss gritou ao se desequilibrar e ser jogado no mar.

" Omi!!!", Aya se alarmou, procurando o chibi com os olhos, vendo que as ondas já o haviam afastado muito do pequeno barco em que estavam.

" Dê a volta, Ken!", Gritou Yohji, tentando manter os olhos no chibi.

" Eu tô tentando! Mas que merda!", Gritava contra aquelas ondas malditas que não paravam um segundo sequer.

Aya viu que aquilo não estava dando certo. Ken não ia chegar a tempo em Omi e o chibi às vezes sumia e custava a voltar. Se continuasse assim ele se afogaria e, sem pensar uma segunda vez, pegou uma pequena bóia de salva-vidas e pulou no mar, nadando fortemente contra a força das águas para chegar até o garoto.

" Aya!", Yohji gritou, vendo a loucura feita pelo destemido líder.

Ken e Yohji tentavam se aproximar mais, porém estava sendo quase impossível. A tempestade agora parecia mais intensa, a chuva e o vento eram incessantes e quando perceberam... Não viam mais Aya nem Omi, seus corações se apertando ao pensar que ambos podiam estar mortos.

" O que a gente faz?", Perguntou um desolado Ken.

" Eu não sei, Ken... Não sei.", Yohji respondeu, realmente se sentindo perdido. Porém sabia que não podiam ficar ali e morrer também, apesar de que no fundo, tinha a esperança de que Aya salvasse o chibi e a si mesmo.

" Vamos olhar mais uma vez, Ken. Dê a volta e siga em frente depois.", Ordenou o playboy, já encharcado.

" Mas...", Desistiriam de procurar os amigos?

" Aya não vai deixar o Omi morrer e muito menos se deixar ser morto.", Falou com convicção, mas internamente tentava convencer a si mesmo com tais palavras.

Ken fez o que ele pediu, dando a volta, ou ao menos tentando, uma vez que o mar não ajudava em nada suas manobras. A lancha de seus perseguidores já havia sumido de vista. Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos nas águas, buscando por qualquer sinal de seus amigos, mas tudo estava tão escuro que era impossível vê-los...

_"Por favor... Sobrevivam!"_, Ken pediu internamente, ainda com os olhos esperançosos sobre o mar revolto.

**OOO**

Sentia-se estranho. Havia um calor tocando sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que uma brisa suave percorria todo seu corpo. Sentia-se cansado e tentava se lembrar... O que o deixou tão cansado? Lentamente foi abrindo os olhos e imediatamente os raios solares adentraram em suas íris azuis, fazendo-o levar a mão aos olhos, cobrindo-os, enquanto se sentava rapidamente, sentindo-se tonto no mesmo instante.

" Você está bem?", Ouviu uma voz séria e rapidamente procurou fixar o olhar em sua origem.

" A... Aya-kun?", Piscou os olhos, tentando se adaptar a claridade.

" Como se sente?", Perguntou Aya, sério.

Omi piscou os olhos mais algumas vezes, até se adaptar a luminosidade do sol. Olhou para o ruivo, vendo-o sem o sobretudo, sentado na areia com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e os braços apoiados nos joelhos, fitando-o com aqueles intensos olhos violetas, deixando-o um pouco desconcertado. Logo deixou que seus orbes azuis percorressem o ambiente, percebendo que se encontravam em... Uma ilha?

" Estamos... Naquela ilha?", Perguntou o chibi ainda meio confuso, recordando-se de que na noite anterior estavam em missão e que o tufão que tocou o mar frustrou a fuga deles e... Ele não tinha caído no mar?

" Você está bem? Responda.", O ruivo disse mais firmemente. Precisava saber como o chibi se sentia.

" Eu... Sim, me sinto bem.", Falou, voltando sua atenção a Aya, vendo os braços fortes, já que a blusa que ele usava era sem mangas e de gola alta, que nesse momento estava um pouco aberta. Percebeu então que o sobretudo do ruivo estava sobre ele, cobrindo-o.

" Não sente nenhuma dificuldade de respirar?", Aya o olhava com seriedade.

Quando encontrou o chibi o mesmo desmaiou em seus braços e ele teve que arrastar os dois até chegar naquela ilha. Percebeu que Omi apenas perdera a consciência, visto que ele respirava normalmente, mas temia que tivesse engolido um pouco de água. A ocorrência disso seria muito grave, pois a água salgada do mar, se fosse engolida... Seu corpo iria produzir água para dissolver o sal existente em seus pulmões, por pouco que fosse e ele poderia morrer.

" Não. Eu estou bem.", Respondeu, dando um singelo sorriso para confirmar tal afirmação de sua parte.

Aya ficou observando-o por um tempo ainda, como se medindo se aquelas palavras eram realmente verdadeiras ou se Omi estava enganando-o com sua máscara de 'o mundo é perfeito'. Mergulhou dentro daquelas íris azuis procurando ali vestígios de mentiras, mas não encontrou nada, então desviou o olhar, percorrendo o ambiente com seus violetas, um pouco pensativo.

" Fiz um reconhecimento do perímetro. Não me afastei muito porque você estava inconsciente, mas pude ver que ao sul daqui há um farol.", Disse em seu típico tom, voltando a fitar o jovem Weiss.

" Hum... Estamos na mesma ilha?", Perguntou, ajeitando-se, mas mantendo-se sentado por enquanto, suas pernas cobertas pelo sobretudo de Aya.

" Não. Esta é uma outra ilha. Parece estar deserta, mas pode ter alguma forma de comunicação no farol.", Explicou enquanto se levantava. O melhor era começarem a caminhar agora para chegar ao farol antes do anoitecer.

" Entendo.", Omi logo se levantou, limpando a areia de suas pernas.

Aya ficou olhando a cena, reparando naquelas pernas que eram firmes, mas ainda assim suaves e aquelas coxas... Balançou a cabeça querendo espantar os pensamentos indevidos. Tinha algo sério a fazer... Levar Omi o mais rápido para casa, para que fosse confirmado se havia ou não entrado água em seus pulmões ou ele poderia morrer em pouco tempo.

" Aya-kun?", Omi o chamou, piscando os olhos ao vê-lo contemplando-o tão fixamente. Era um pouco desconcertante estar sob a mira daqueles violetas, apesar de ser bom ao mesmo tempo. Ficava pensando no que Aya tanto reparava nele, mas... Devia ser qualquer outra coisa e não as besteiras que começava a imaginar.

" Acho melhor irmos.", O ruivo logo se virou, começando a caminhar. Ficar olhando muito para Omi era perigoso.

Omi viu o ruivo se afastar e piscou os olhos ante o rápido movimento. Suspirou. Com certeza ele devia estar irritado por ter que esperar tanto até ele acordar. Pegou o sobretudo de Aya e começou a segui-lo sem nada dizer, com o líder sempre a alguns passos à frente.

**OOO**

O sol estava forte e o calor chegava a ser insuportável. Já estavam caminhando a, no mínimo, umas três horas e Omi já não agüentava mais, porém não queria pedir a Aya para parar. Tudo o que ele queria no momento era água e... Que o tempo esfriasse um pouco, porque se continuasse assim, ele derreteria como manteiga na panela.

Não era fácil andar por ali. A mata era fechada e atrasava muito o fato de se ter que abrir caminho, não que estivesse sendo muito problema para Aya, que cortava as pobres plantas como se fossem reles legumes cortados para serem preparados na hora do almoço... O que facilitava um pouco seu caminho, já que não havia obstáculos para ele... Só o sol que o estava matando.

Aya parou um momento, olhando para cima. Apesar das árvores altas, as copas não eram fechadas e naquele ponto os raios solares adentravam por entre as folhas e tocavam o solo, causando uma sensação de abafamento nada agradável. Sentia um mormaço vindo do solo, o que o fazia pensar que talvez fosse chover, mas seria melhor olhar de um lugar mais alto onde pudesse vislumbrar o céu.

" Temos que ir a um local mais aberto...", Comentou o ruivo, pensativo.

" Hum... Verdade...", Respondeu, mas realmente não estava prestando muita atenção. Sentia-se cansado de andar por aquele lugar, seus músculos reclamando pelo esforço que fizera pra se manter boiando sobre as revoltosas ondas do mar.

" Espere aqui.", Disse e logo sumiu na mata.

Sem alternativa, Omi recostou-se a uma árvore. Como sempre Aya agia como o líder nato que era. Desejava que o ruivo o visse de outra forma, mas era impossível alcançar aquele coração, por mais que esse fosse o desejo mais afoito de sua alma. Sabia que ele não tinha namorada, mas... Isso não significava que ele ia querer um namorado e muito menos ele, um Takatori.

"_Pare de pensar nisso, Omi."_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, suspirando.

Fechou os olhos apreciando um vento mais fresco... O primeiro daquele dia... Ou seria tarde? Não sabia definir. Mas sentiu-se melhor depois disso. Estava tão quente e a fome começou a recordá-lo de que precisava se alimentar, mas ali seria impossível! Não havia comida e o objetivo era chegar ao farol... Talvez lá pudessem entrar em contato com a Manx ou mesmo Ken e Yohji, para que eles os buscassem.

" Omi.", A voz baixa e perturbadora de Aya chegou a seus ouvidos fazendo o chibi quase pular de susto na mesma hora, corando em seguida.

" Ah... Aya-kun...", Levou a mão ao coração por instinto, desviando o olhar para impedi-lo de vê-lo corado.

" Não era minha intenção assustá-lo.", Disse calmo, afastando-se um pouco.

" Não, eu é que estava distraído.", Comentou, sorrindo ao outro, não querendo que ele desconfiasse de nada.

" Vamos até uma pedreira que visualizei um pouco acima à direita. O tempo está começando a fechar.", Disse em seu costumeiro tom, afastando-se de Omi.

O chibi logo o seguiu sem falar nada. Pelo visto conseguiu disfarçar bem seu embaraço e estava feliz com isso, no entanto, caminhar em um local mais íngreme o esgotava. A cada passo ele sentia suas pernas mais bambas, o lugar onde Aya queria ir apenas parecia perto, mas a trajetória até lá era... Exaustiva.

Já estava subindo aquele maldito morro a mais de trinta minutos e estava quase pedindo para pararem, por mais que não desejasse mostrar fraqueza perante Aya, mas não teve jeito. Parou um pouco, apoiando a mão direita na árvore, tentando controlar sua respiração, quando sentiu algo molhado cair nele e tocar-lhe o rosto, percebendo que era água. Piscando os olhos, ergueu a cabeça, vendo que havia começado a chover, mas por estarem sob as copas das árvores, ainda não eram atingidos pelos pingos mais fortes.

"_Era só o que me faltava..."_, O chibi lamentou internamente, suspirando, forçando-se a continuar, mas não conseguindo mais manter a cabeça erguida... Fitava o chão e se arrastava morro acima.

Aya sentia as gotas de chuva tocarem sua pele e apressou o passo. Havia visto aquela pedreira antes e ali seria um bom lugar para ver mais exatamente onde estava o farol, calcular a distância aproximada e o mais importante, seria um bom local pra se protegerem daquela chuva. Empolgado com tais perspectivas, ele rapidamente avançou, abrindo caminho entre as árvores menores e galhos, chegando quase ao final, só então reparando que não escutava os passos de Omi, então parou e virou-se.

"_Omi..."_, Estreitou os olhos violetas, vendo o menino bem mais abaixo, escorando-se em cada galho que encontrava no caminho. Praguejou por não ter percebido antes, voltando.

Omi não sabia por que estava tão cansado. Tudo bem, tinha consciência de que teve que nadar muito pra não se afogar, mas depois perdeu a consciência quando Aya o pegou e só acordou a salvo naquela ilha graças ao belo ruivo. Estava com fome, mas aquele cansaço chegava a ser excessivo.

"_Que droga!"_, Disse, segurando com mais firmeza em um galho.

" Venha!", Ouviu aquela voz forte e fitou-o em seguida.

" Aya?!", Sentiu-se sendo enlaçado pela cintura, percebendo aqueles olhos violetas fitando-o intensamente.

" Eu o ajudarei.", Falou o ruivo, segurando-o com mais firmeza e começando a subir, passando a outra mão do chibi por seu pescoço e seguindo em frente.

Omi abaixou a cabeça, morto de vergonha. Sua face estava corada e ele não sabia definir se era porque se sentia um fracassado por não conseguir fazer algo tão simples ou se era por estar tão próximo de Aya e... Ah! Quem ele queria enganar? Estava completamente sem jeito por estar assim perto dele, sentindo o calor do corpo do ruivo junto ao seu, a mão dele em sua cintura e...

"_Calma, Omi. Ele faz isso porque é um líder e como tal tem responsabilidades sobre os membros da equipe."_, Omi dizia pra si mesmo. Aquilo era o que Omi achava. Aya era sério demais e com certeza se sentia responsável por todos os Weiss, afinal... Ele era O líder!

Continuou seguindo e tinha a impressão que seus pés mal tocavam o chão e eles pareciam avançar mais rapidamente... Provavelmente Aya estava praticamente carregando-o, isso sim. As gotas de chuva se fizeram mais fortes, mesmo com as árvores protegendo-os parcialmente. Sua blusa branca já estava bem molhada e semitransparente e o que o protegia mais era seu colete azul que mantinha seu tórax protegido e quando deu por si, Omi percebeu que já estavam quase na pedreira que Aya tinha como alvo.

A katana afiada cortava os galhos que ainda atrapalhavam e apesar de quase carregar Omi em seu braço esquerdo, ele era leve e não atrapalhava seus movimentos. A grande pedreira estava a sua frente e percebeu que realmente seria um local perfeito para se esconder. Sorrindo, Aya parou e olhou para o chibi.

" ...!", Omi não sabia exatamente o que dizer, percebeu que deveria se afastar, mas Aya não o soltava e isso fazia seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

" Espere um momento aqui.", Disse o ruivo, segurando o chibi e deixando-o encostado a uma árvore. Viu a face corada e apesar de achá-lo adorável assim, estava um pouco preocupado também.

" Sim.", Respondeu, morrendo de vergonha por sentir as faces quentes. Com certeza estava rubro e Aya o olhava tão fixamente que era impossível não ter percebido. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando e isso o deixava ainda mais ansioso.

O ruivo, depois de fitá-lo por mais alguns segundos, virou-se, guardando a katana e subindo nas pedras, indo à parte mais alta e lá de cima vislumbrando toda a ilha. Viu a distância que ainda faltava para chegar ao farol, mas como havia muitas árvores, percebeu que não chegariam lá tão fácil... Talvez apenas no entardecer seguinte. Suspirou e seus olhos logo captaram uma árvore frutífera e isso era muito bom. Desceu com cuidado porque as pedras já estavam escorregadias e viu Omi encolhido no mesmo lugar.

" Omi.", Chamou calmo, vendo os grandes azuis logo repousarem sobre ele.

" Sim, Aya-kun.", Aproximou-se dele, sentindo as gotas de chuva tocarem seu corpo com mais força, molhando seu rosto mais rapidamente.

" Venha!", Disse o ruivo, ainda em cima da pedra, estendendo os braços para o pequeno Weiss, vendo-o piscar os olhos de maneira adorável e quase sorriu.

" Eu vou te puxar.", Explicou calmo, as gotas de chuva fazendo as madeixas ruivas grudarem na pele, escorrendo entre os fios, caindo na face do chibi.

Com o coração batendo rapidamente, Omi ergueu as mãos, percebendo os cuidados de Aya para com ele. As rochas já estavam molhadas e ele corria o risco de escorregar. Sorriu internamente ao perceber como ele pensava em tudo. Sentiu seus pulsos sendo fortemente seguros pelo ruivo e logo foi erguido, apoiando o pé onde dava e então sentindo sua cintura ser enlaçada e seu corpo completamente erguido. O contato mais direto com Aya o deixou encabulado, fazendo-o olhar para o lado.

Aya percebeu aquela face tomar uma coloração ainda mais avermelhada, mas forçou-se a ignorar o fato... Depois de alguns segundos debaixo de chuva sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Afastando-se e obrigando-se a se mover, puxou o chibi para debaixo da grande placa de pedra. Ali poderiam se esconder da chuva.

" Sente neste canto.", Ordenou. Ali Omi estaria protegido do vento e da chuva.

" Obrigado, Aya.", Omi diz com sinceridade, agradecendo os cuidados dele.

O ruivo continuava fitando-o intensamente.

" O... O que foi?", Perguntou um pouco desconcertado.

" Você está vermelho.", Os olhos violetas se estreitaram felinos.

" Ah... Bem... Nã-Não é nada.", Gaguejou, querendo que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse de uma vez por todas. Aya ergueu a mão e ele teve que fechar os olhos, sentindo todos os seus músculos tensionarem-se quando sentiu o toque em sua testa.

" ...!", Aya tentava definir a temperatura do corpo menor. Percebeu que ele estava vermelho quase desde o momento que acordou e isso era preocupante.

"_O que... Ele está fazendo?"_, Perguntava-se Omi em pensamento.

"_Está um pouco quente. Não diria que é realmente uma febre, mas acho melhor não arriscar."_, Olhava-o fixamente, analisando tudo o mais friamente que conseguia.

" A-Aya...", A voz de Omi saiu tão baixa que era quase impossível ouvi-lo.

" Fique aqui.", Disse o ruivo, afastando-se repentinamente, virando-se e saltando da pedra sem dizer mais nada, desaparecendo das vistas do chibi.

Omi suspirou profunda e longamente, fechando os olhos e levando a mão ao coração. O que Aya devia estar pensando dele agora? Será que percebeu? Não... Talvez apenas estivesse vendo se estava com febre, mas... Ele se aproximou tanto! Encolheu as pernas para junto do peito, envolvendo-as em seus braços e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, fechando os olhos.

Era difícil esconder... Sempre tivera uma admiração absoluta por Aya. O ruivo se mantinha sempre a parte de tudo, mas ainda assim prestava atenção em cada detalhe. Apenas parecia frio, mas ele sabia que o espadachim não era aquele iceberg que queria mostrar... Aquilo era uma máscara e isso lhe foi confirmado no dia em que o líder dos Weiss disse que ele seria sempre Omi Tsukiyono e não Mamoru Takatori. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso!

"_Foi ali... Foi naquele momento que percebi que... Estava apaixonado por ele."_, Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naquele momento quando foi salvo por ele que percebeu e depois daquilo não conseguiu mais parar de pensar no ruivo. Queria ficar forte, ser prestativo, ser alguém em quem Aya podia confiar, por isso não desejava demonstrar fraqueza ou mesmo 'corpo mole', mas suas pernas e músculos não o obedeciam e sentiu-se um pouco frustrado com isso, mas novamente seu adorado líder mostrou-se compassivo, ajudando-o e protegendo-o.

"_Se você soubesse que eu te amo... O que você faria, Aya-kun?"_, Perguntou-se, sentindo um pouco de frio, notando o vendo forte e se encolheu mais, abrindo os olhos e vendo dali o horizonte distante tocando o mar...

Ouvindo um som, Omi fixou sua atenção a sua direita, vendo Aya aparecendo, os cabelos molhados e grudados à face, a feição séria. Ele se aproximou e colocou no chão uma pequena sacola de plástico cheia de... Frutas? Viu-o retirar o sobretudo e balançá-lo, retirando o excesso de água e voltando-se para ele.

" Coma.", Disse, entregando-lhe uma fruta.

"_De onde veio aquela sacola?"_, Omi ainda estava um pouco abobalhado.

Os olhos azuis continuavam fitando o ruivo, mas logo sua mente começou a pensar em respostas para sua própria pergunta. Aquela simples sacolinha de plástico devia estar em um dos bolsos do sobretudo, só não sabia o que fazia lá, mas sem hesitar pegou a fruta. Não lembrava do nome dela exatamente, mas não recusou. Estava com fome. Mordeu a fruta e sentiu um gosto doce, apreciando o sabor, repondo as energias lentamente, sentindo o vento frio e encolhendo-se.

O ruivo permaneceu sentado próximo a ele, observando-o comer lentamente. Admirava-o pela sua inteligência, capacidade dedutiva, carisma, gentileza... Seu apego à vida e a empatia que tinha por todos a sua volta, capaz de rir e chorar com seus amigos. Tudo isso... Todas essas qualidades o faziam se encantar mais por aquele adorável menino, que nunca queria incomodar ninguém, sempre pensando mais nos outros do que em si mesmo.

"_Como você reagiria se eu simplesmente te agarrasse?"_, Pensou, tentando imaginar a reação dele. Talvez sorrisse compassivo e dissesse que não estava interessado, educadamente, ou...

Aya reparou que Omi já havia terminado de se alimentar e que estava todo encolhido, morrendo de frio, tentando evitar bater os dentes e seu corpo de tremer. Suspirou, sabendo o quanto teria que se controlar, mas tudo bem... Ele conseguiria. Pelo bem daquele que admirava e gostava o ruivo seria capaz de tudo! Levantou-se e se aproximou do menino, envolvendo-o com seu sobretudo e sentando-se ao lado dele.

" Ahm... Aya-kun, eu... Eu estou bem, não precisa.", Disse não desejando incomodá-lo, sentindo-se um pouco desconcertado com toda aquela gentileza, principalmente por ela fazê-lo pensar coisas que não deveria.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas se moveu de modo a puxá-lo para seu colo, deixando-o quase entre suas pernas, mas deixando as coxas dele sobre as suas, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Suas mãos logo começaram uma suave carícia, subindo e descendo pelas costas cobertas em um ritmo de quem nina alguém, firme, porém suave, mantendo-se em silêncio.

Omi estava em choque demais para pronunciar alguma coisa. Sentiu-se sendo puxado e agora se encontrava no colo de um Aya que o ninava de um modo... Não havia nem palavras para descrever aquilo. O chibi não sabia dizer se o ruivo fazia isso por considerá-lo como um irmão mais novo ou se ele tinha algum outro motivo e isso o deixava frustrado. Seu corpo, que de início estava tenso, começou a relaxar e somado ao cansaço do dia, foi relaxando e antes mesmo de se dar conta, estava adormecido nos braços daquele que mais amava.

Os olhos violetas se fixaram na face do belo menino agora adormecido em seu colo. Omi lhe pareceu um lindo anjo, puro e frágil que ele deveria proteger a todo custo. Desviou suas íris e mirou o horizonte, vendo que ao longe o sol se punha e sabia... Aquela seria uma longa noite, no entanto...

" Prometo que vou protegê-lo... Omi!", Sussurrou, beijando a testa dele.

**OOO**

O sol estava alto, o que lhe mostrava que devia ser por volta das nove horas aproximadamente, mas ainda se mantinha completamente parado, tudo para não acordar o anjo em seu colo. Além disso, não adiantaria pressa, porque apesar do sol... Uma chuva fina caía, mantendo a manhã fria. Havia dormido pouco devido a preocupação com o pequeno loiro. Ainda se lembrava que ele podia ter engolido água do mar e por isso ficou vigilante, mas pelo visto, para sua sorte e a de Omi também, isso não acontecera.

Sentiu-o se mover e apenas observou-o, aguardando que o mesmo acordasse por si só. Viu que ainda havia frutas ali, então não tinha com que se preocupar agora... Vira um riacho entre o farol e o local onde estavam, então poderiam se alimentar e depois seguir em frente para tomar um pouco de água.

Omi se remexeu no colo de Aya, descobrindo-se um pouco, mas ainda não havia acordado. Sua mente despertava aos poucos, lentamente, tomando consciência de onde estava... Não era sua cama, estava apoiado em algo quente e havia um sutil perfume de rosas, mas a sensação de braços envolvendo-o era tão boa que queria ficar dormindo ali por mais algum tempo, porém, sua mente já o trazia à realidade e logo os grandes olhos azuis se abriram.

" ...!", Omi ficou em silêncio ainda, piscando os olhos, sentindo algumas mechas vermelhas caindo bem em frente a seus olhos, tocando seu rosto de leve e então ergueu a cabeça, dando-se conta de que estava nos braços e no colo de Aya.

" Dormiu bem, Omi?", Sussurrou o ruivo baixinho, para não assustá-lo.

Omi estava sem fala e corando violentamente tentou levantar-se.

" Calma. Você teve um pouco de febre à noite.", Sussurrou, prendendo-o em seus braços e obrigando o jovem a ficar em seu colo. Afrouxou o abraço apenas ao ver que ele não ia mais se levantar.

" ...!", Omi já havia desistido. Permaneceu quieto, tentando entender as ações do ruivo, os motivos para ele fazer tudo aquilo e principalmente por agir de maneira tão doce. Talvez estivesse conhecendo o verdadeiro Ran e isso o alegrou um pouco.

" Coma. Você precisa se alimentar.", Disse, pegando mais uma fruta e entregando ao jovem. Estava preocupado porque ali não havia nenhum medicamento que pudesse ser dado ao menino. Ficou prestando muita atenção nele e principalmente em como ele respirava, mas não notou nenhuma alteração visível, o que era bom.

Aya acompanhou Omi se alimentar calmamente e depois ficar quieto em seu colo. Abraçou-o e ficou olhando aquela chuva fina cair, o silêncio entre os dois estranhamente não incomodava. Era como se houvesse um acordo mútuo sem sequer terem combinado nada e gostou disso.

O pequeno menino de olhos azuis não ousou sair daqueles braços. Gostava do modo como era tratado, mesmo sem compreender todas as razões e mesmo agora, em que o lógico seria se levantar, não o fez e não pôde deixar de pensar que ambos pareciam dois namorados apreciando a chuva cair. Sorriu com esse pensamento tão sonhador, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos.

A chuva foi passando e depois de quase uma hora ela já havia finalizado e o sol dava o ar de sua graça. Mesmo com o findar da chuva, os dois Weiss ainda ficaram parados por um bom tempo, até que os olhos violetas repousaram sobre os azuis por tempo indeterminado, gerando uma ânsia indefinida de ambas as partes.

" Acho que... Podemos ir.", Disse o ruivo por fim, ainda fitando-o.

" Sim...", Respondeu o chibi, levantando-se lentamente e se afastando.

Logo eles já estavam de pé e o garoto devolveu o sobretudo ao ruivo, agradecendo e sorrindo lindamente. Desceram da rocha e começaram o percurso em direção ao farol, mas Omi tinha a ligeira impressão de que Aya caminhava um pouco mais lentamente que no dia anterior, porém não disse nada em relação a isso e apenas agradecia mentalmente a tal ato bondoso da parte do outro.

Não tinham muita noção do tempo, mas ele parecia passar rapidamente para a surpresa de ambos. Aya usava sua katana para cortar os galhos das árvores enquanto eles seguiam em frente sem pressa, com o chibi a admirar o mais velho, concluindo que realmente não poderia ter evitado se apaixonar pelo espadachim.

Aya sutilmente olhava para trás vez ou outra, a fim de averiguar se Omi estava realmente bem ou se aparentava cansaço, pois se visse que ele não estava agüentando o ritmo, pararia. Às vezes era impossível vê-lo como o assassino Bombay visto que o mesmo parecia muito mais jovem do que realmente era, dando uma falsa impressão de fragilidade, mas ele tinha consciência da força do menino que agora o seguia.

Foi realmente impossível para ele não se apaixonar por Omi. Até tentou, procurando enxergá-lo apenas como um Takatori, mas foi impossível, principalmente ao ver como o garoto estava disposto a morrer nas mãos de um irmão cruel para não revelar algo que pudesse prejudicar a equipe. Naquele dia percebeu que o pequeno Tsukiyono era mais importante em sua vida do que realmente gostava de admitir.

Depois de admitir pra si mesmo a importância do jovem, proferiu aquelas palavras que eram tão verdadeiras... Ele seria sempre Omi, não Mamoru Takatori. E uma coisa que descobriu era que não conseguia se manter longe dele. Podia sim aparentar um falso ar de descaso e isolamento para com tudo, fingindo ser aquela muralha de gelo que alguns diziam, mas a realidade era outra, tentava resguardar seu coração contra aquele que o invadia, mas foi algo impossível... Não pôde, simplesmente, derrotar o doce garoto.

Omi pensava em puxar algum assunto... Aquele silêncio todo estava incomodando-o, mas não sabia exatamente sobre o que falar. Caminhava tendo toda sua atenção voltada para o ruivo a sua frente, olhando aquelas costas largas e vendo como ele movia rapidamente a lâmina da katana para abrir espaço, quando algo repentinamente saltou na frente dele, assustando-o.

" Aaahhh!!!", Gritou mais pelo susto, saltando para trás e chocando-se contra uma árvore.

" Omi!", Aya se virou como um leão feroz, pronto a destroçar o que quer que tivesse ferido o seu chibi, vendo um vulto e disparando atrás dele, antes que Omi pudesse falar qualquer coisa, perseguindo o ser que corria em disparada.

Segundos depois, Aya parou, estreitando os olhos e vendo que se tratava de um animal selvagem que já sumira no mato. Suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos ao perceber a própria reação e se virou, fitando o chibi que estava quase no mesmo lugar, voltando e caminhando lentamente até ele.

" Era apenas um animal. Um filhote de javali ou algo assim.", Comentou sério.

" Desculpa.", Desviou o olhar envergonhado. Estava tão distraído que não notou a aproximação do animal e passou tão rápido perto dele que se assustou.

Aya olhou para o pequeno menino recostado a árvore. Omi não o olhava nos olhos, respirando pela boca descompassadamente, enquanto mantinha a mão sobre o coração evidenciando seu susto. Um rubor adorável tingia sua face, deixando-o ainda mais lindo e o ruivo quase sorriu.

" É melhor pararmos um pouco.", Disse no tom sério de sempre.

" Não é necessário, Aya-kun. Podemos seguir em frente.", Falou o chibi, querendo se dar uns tapas por ter se assustado a toa. Ele devia estar parecendo um tolo aos olhos do espadachim.

" Vamos.", O ruivo disse, desviando do caminho que seguiam, surpreendendo um pouco Omi.

O chibi piscou os olhos, confuso. Achou que deveriam seguir em frente para chegarem ao local onde Aya havia dito que tinha um riacho. Aliás... Isso o lembrava que estava morrendo de sede, mas não ia reclamar, já bastava o vexame que passou há pouco. Seguiu-o sem questionar, pelo menos por enquanto, pois confiava inteiramente na capacidade do ruivo.

Não caminharam nem dez metros e Aya parou repentinamente, parecendo atento há algo, virando o rosto, concentrado. Em seguida olhou para os lados e virou a direita, seguindo até uma grande árvore centenária, tocando uma de suas enormes raízes, deixando Omi intrigado com tal cena.

" O que foi, Aya-kun?", Perguntou o chibi, tomado pela curiosidade.

Aya apenas ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

" ...!", O chibi ficou parado, piscando os grandes olhos azuis, para logo em seguida aguçar a audição, tentando ouvir algo que obviamente Aya estava buscando.

" Está ouvindo o barulho?", Perguntou ao chibi.

" Parece o som de água, mas... Não tenho certeza.", Respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo.

" Da pedreira eu vi que tinha um riacho por aqui e me lembro dessa árvore, que é a mais alta do lugar... Com certeza não está longe. Fique aqui por enquanto.", Disse e começou a descer uma pequena inclinação.

" Aya, espera! Eu vou com você.", Disse o loirinho, correndo até ele.

" Não. Fique aqui. Quero apenas confirmar e você não deve se esforçar. Não seria bom se sua febre voltasse.", Disse sério, não dando margem a discussão.

Omi apenas suspirou e se sentou sobre uma das raízes da grande árvore, recostando-se na outra, fechando os olhos. Acabou bocejando e fitou o céu, vendo algumas nuvens por entre os galhos frondosos. Queria ser mais prestativo, mas não estava conseguindo nada... Além de ser um estorvo. Sem ele, Aya já teria chegado ao farol.

Pouco tempo depois, Aya voltou e o chibi o olhou, esperando que o mesmo dissesse algo. No entanto, o ruivo permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o com intensidade, para então se aproximar lenta e suavemente como um felino, sem desviar os olhos dele em momento algum, deixando o chibi ansioso e alarmado, afinal... Por que Aya o olhava assim? O que ele queria?

" ...!", Abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas um olhar significativo de Aya o calou.

Omi via o ruivo se aproximando cada vez mais, lentamente, parecendo um predador... Uma pantera negra com passos graciosos e inaudíveis. Estava hipnotizado! Os olhos violetas brilhavam perigosos e aquilo de alguma forma fazia seu corpo se arrepiar, correntes elétricas subirem por sua coluna e sua imaginação fértil ir a mil, produzindo diversas imagens do 'o que virá a seguir'.

Aya agora estava a sua frente e, como a raiz da árvore era alta, eles estavam quase da mesma altura e delicadamente a mão esquerda do ruivo foi colocada em sua nuca, fazendo o coração do chibi falhar uma batida, para disparar afoitamente um segundo depois, principalmente ao ver o ruivo se aproximar cada vez mais.

" Sshhh... Quietinho, Omi.", Sibilou o ruivo tão baixinho que Omi mal pôde ouvir, mas sentiu o coração disparar. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria se mover, tamanha a tensão presente em seus músculos. Aya se aproximava de um modo que...

"_Oh, Deus! Ele vai me beijar."_, Isso era a única coisa que Omi conseguia pensar e antes mesmo de se dar conta, já havia fechados os olhos, esperando o momento em que seus desejos mais loucos se tornariam realidade, mas ele escutou apenas um zumbido e estranhando, abriu os olhos.

Os azuis se viraram devagar ao ver o brilho da lâmina próximo a sua cabeça e percorreu a katana com os olhos, espantando-se ao vê-la cravada na cabeça de uma serpente, fazendo-o se assustar e se levantar, aproximando-se do ruivo inconscientemente, abraçando-o sem nem perceber, enquanto via aquela criatura revirar-se até por fim, morrer.

" Se você se movesse, ela iria atacá-lo.", Disse em tom baixo, sério.

" Acho que eu não me dou bem em florestas...", Comentou o chibi em um suspiro, encostando a cabeça no peito de Aya, só então se dando conta de como estava...

Aya e Omi estavam muito próximos. As mãos do menino estavam apoiadas no peito largo do espadachim, que o envolvia com o braço esquerdo, mantendo-o colado a si. O mais novo ergueu a cabeça lentamente e... Os olhos violetas estavam fixos nos azuis e não conseguiam quebrar o contato... Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar lentamente, as respirações se misturavam e...

O clima foi quebrado pelo corpo da serpente que caiu, fazendo o chibi se assustar enrubescido e se afastar. O ruivo apenas puxou a espada e lançou o cadáver da cobra para longe com tanta força que parecia que ele estava irritadíssimo, balançando a lâmina em seguida e retirando dela os vestígios do sangue do réptil.

" O-Obrigado, Aya-kun.", Omi quis se bater por gaguejar.

" Vamos.", O ruivo disse, irritado.

Aya simplesmente não acreditava. Estava tudo perfeito... Estava prestes a tomar aqueles lábios e então, o corpo da maldita cobra caiu, quebrando todo o clima em que estavam. Isso devia ser o destino colocando algo contra, mas ele não acreditava em futuro pré-determinado, o que o levava a crer que não estava com sorte no momento.

Omi seguiu-o, frustrado e confuso, porque Aya parecia aborrecido e temia que fosse com ele. Suspirou e continuou descendo o morro, apoiando-se nas árvores e logo chegaram ao riacho. O loirinho se aproximou e não resistindo ajoelhou-se, tomando um pouco de água e o mesmo fez o ruivo.

" Vou verificar se falta muito para chegarmos ao farol.", Disse o ruivo, afastando-se rapidamente.

Omi o seguiu com o olhar até ver o ruivo sumir e suspirou, frustrado com a situação em que estavam. Se não fosse o cadáver da serpente... Eles teriam se beijado. Tinha certeza disso! Levantou-se, sentindo agora o sol forte sobre sua pele e espreguiçou-se, sentando a beira do riacho.

Permaneceu ali durante algum tempo, apenas apreciando a paisagem, sentindo que o dia ficava mais quente e ele começava a suar. Aya estava demorando e o chibi resolveu se refrescar um pouco. Sorrindo com tal idéia, se ergueu e abriu o zíper do colete que usava, deixando-o no chão. A blusa branca de manga longa estava um pouco suja e logo foi retirada também. O sapato e as meias foram deixados de lado, a mão pequena se direcionando ao short preto, abrindo-o lentamente, enquanto dava uma olhada ao redor e via se Aya estava vindo ou não.

Como o ruivo não parecia que ia voltar tão cedo, Omi deu de ombros e terminou de abrir o short, descendo-o e deixando-o ao lado das meias e sapatos. Começou a se livrar da peça íntima, retirando-a e em seguida entrou na água aos poucos, acostumando-se à temperatura da mesma, arrepiando-se ligeiramente, mas adorando estar ali dentro. Mergulhou e logo emergiu, balançando a cabeça, removendo o excesso de água dos fios loiros, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo, a fim de se limpar.

Ouviu um som e olhou ao redor, não vendo ninguém. Poderia ser apenas mais algum animal, mas... Por via das dúvidas resolveu sair e se vestir. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele abandonou a água e subiu na pedra ao lado do local onde estava, mas ao procurar sua peça íntima, não a viu e ao olhar mais adiante percebeu que a mesma já flutuava água abaixo... Praguejando por não ter visto que ao subir esbarrou na mesma, jogando-a no riacho.

" Droga!", Xingou e passou a mão pelo corpo, retirando o excesso de água e vestiu o short, não muito satisfeito e como estava quente, pegou apenas o colete, colocando-o. Seria melhor amarrar a blusa branca na cintura.

Mais uma vez o chibi espreguiçou-se, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça e esticando-se como um gatinho, deixando um gemido manhoso escapar para só então relaxar o corpo. Suspirou profundamente, balançando os fios loiros, a fim de retirá-los da face e lentamente virou-se...

" A-Aya!?!", Seu coração parou e Omi se assustou ao ver o ruivo tão perto de si, dando um passo para trás, pisando em cima do sapato e desequilibrando-se.

Quando o corpo do chibi foi se afastando o ruivo apenas moveu a mão rapidamente, segurando o pulso de Omi e trazendo-o para perto de si... Os olhos violetas percorreram o corpo pequeno, vendo as gotículas de água percorrendo cada músculo ainda em formação... O colete aberto... O short preto ligeiramente molhado... As pernas roliças ao alcance de suas mãos...

Sem pensar em mais nada, Aya puxou o corpo menor com força, enlaçando a cintura delgada e tomando os lábios de Omi com paixão e uma quase insanidade, perdendo-se no gosto do chibi, devorando a boca pequena de maneira faminta e desesperada, vibrando internamente ao ser correspondido na mesma intensidade, erguendo o corpo menor e caminhando com ele lentamente até a árvore mais próxima, prensando-o contra ela, enquanto colava seu corpo no dele.

Omi não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sua mente não mais raciocinava como devia... Tudo o que ele captava era que Aya o beijava de maneira selvagem, percorrendo seu corpo com as mãos firmes e ágeis, apertando-o de maneira sensual, louca... Excitante! E ele... Ele simplesmente não queria parar!

Os lábios se encontravam sem cessar, compartilhando um beijo faminto e necessitado, como se ambos estivessem esperando por aquilo há muito tempo e na verdade estavam! O corpo maior pressionava o menor contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto sentia os braços dele envolvendo seu pescoço, puxando-o, arranhando sua nuca e fazendo-o rosnar como um puma... E Aya sabia que precisava se conter... Se conter para não rasgar aquela roupa e tomá-lo ali mesmo.

" Hummmmmm..." Omi não conseguiu evitar o gemido quando sentiu a perna de Aya entre as suas, pressionando seu membro, fazendo-o quase tremer.

Aya simplesmente rosnou e abandonou aqueles lábios, atacando o pescoço alvo, distribuindo beijos e mordidas na pele clara, movendo o quadril contra o dele de maneira instigante e sexy, provocando-o, querendo ver aquele menino com cara de anjo se perder e gritar seu nome em pleno prazer.

" Aya...", O chibi suspirou, sentindo seu pescoço sendo mordido enquanto as mãos fortes percorriam suas costas e desciam por suas pernas, apertando suas coxas com vontade, enquanto gemia em deleite contra sua pele.

Cada suspiro de Omi funcionava como um afrodisíaco para o ruivo, que enlouquecia mais. As mãos firmes agora subiam pelo tórax em formação, abrindo o colete e arranhando as costelas de leve, continuando seu caminho enquanto a boca quente e faminta descia até encontrar um mamilo, envolvendo-o com seus lábios e sugando, ouvindo um gemido do pequeno ser em seus braços.

Sem pensar em nada, tomado completamente pelo desejo, Aya se afastou e abriu o sobretudo, virando-se e estendendo-o no chão, para no instante seguinte puxar o chibi e praticamente jogá-lo sobre a peça estendida, ajoelhando-se e deixando parte de seu peso se fazer presente sobre o corpo menor, esfregando-se nele e descendo, novamente tomando entre os lábios o mamilo róseo, sugando e mordendo, excitando o pequeno cada vez mais, sentindo aquele pedaço dele enrijecer. Sorriu ao perceber que o chibi estava bem excitado com o que ele fazia.

" Hummm... Omi...", Gemeu o nome dele, deliciado, mas queria ver o menino ainda mais perdido.

Aya, dando um ligeiro sorriso malicioso, segurou ambas as mãos do chibi acima da cabeça e olhou-o lascivo. Reparou na face corada, nos lábios entreabertos a procura de ar, nos fios dourados molhados emoldurando a face de anjo... Omi era lindo! Aquele ser sem sombra de dúvidas era sua perdição... Sua mais doce perdição! Mordendo os lábios de maneira sexy, o ruivo deslizou a mão pelo tórax de Omi, circulando o umbigo e vendo a pele clara se arrepiar, descendo mais um pouco, chegando ao membro, apertando-o por cima do short negro, agora bem mais justo.

" Ahhmm... Aya...", Gemeu Omi, corando mais fortemente e arqueando.

" Hummmm... Como pode? Você me enlouquece!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, lascivo, sem controle sobre seus sentimentos ou ações. Ele nunca atacaria o chibi, mas ao vê-lo molhado e com a blusa aberta... Ah! Não pôde resistir.

Omi não sabia o que pensar. Tinha plena consciência de que estava sendo tocado por Aya, de que no momento, o mesmo segurava suas mãos com força e com a outra massageava seu membro por cima do short, enlouquecendo-o mais, fazendo-o perder o controle sobre sua voz, arrancando dele gemidos incontidos. Seu corpo tremia e Tsukiyono não queria pensar nos motivos... Ansiava aquilo mais do que nunca e há tanto tempo, que se o ruivo parasse, ele sentia que iria morrer!

" Aya... Ahhmm...", Gemeu baixinho ao sentir aquela mão intensificando a massagem sobre seu membro oculto. Ele repuxava as mãos, mas as mesmas ainda eram firmemente seguras pelo ruivo, que voltara a atacar seu pescoço.

" Tão lindo!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, erguendo-se um pouco em seguida para fitá-lo melhor, parando a massagem e abrindo o botão do short, sorrindo sedutoramente ao belo menino indefeso a sua frente.

Ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios do ruivo, Omi estremeceu, sentindo um arrepio frio subir por sua coluna e outro se espalhar por seu baixo-ventre. Olhos violetas não desviavam dos seus azuis e ele sentia que os mesmos seriam capazes de devorá-lo vivo. Ouviu o som do zíper sendo aberto e aquilo lhe pareceu tão sexy, que o garoto inconscientemente mordeu os lábios, sentindo os dedos longos adentrando em sua roupa e tocando seu sexo rijo.

" Aaaahhhhhh..." Não conseguiu evitar o gemido, fechando os olhos.

" Hummmm... Sem peça íntima? Que sexy!", Sussurrou o ruivo, achando adorável o rubor envergonhado na face do chibi. Sabia que se Omi não estava usando uma era por algum motivo específico e não por algo pervertido, mas não conseguiu evitar o comentário, apertando de leve o membro dele, sentindo a textura sedosa entre seus dedos.

" Aya...", Omi estava muito envergonhado com isso. O que o ruivo pensaria dele? No entanto, não conseguia pensar direito com o ruivo acariciando-o assim...

" Está tudo bem! Eu vou cuidar de você...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele e tomou-lhe os lábios em um longo e significativo beijo, querendo demonstrar com isso que sempre estaria ali e o protegeria do mundo!

Omi derreteu-se dentro daquele beijo intenso, esquecendo-se de tudo ou mesmo de qualquer vergonha. Sentiu-se seguro e protegido! Aquelas palavras pareciam transmitir algo mais e ele queria acreditar afoitamente que era isso mesmo... Que Aya queria cuidar dele, ficar perto e amá-lo...

" Hummmm... Aya...", Gemeu deliciado e entregue, remexendo o corpo e arqueando graciosamente, abrindo seus brilhantes e enevoados olhos azuis e fitando o ruivo de maneira perdida.

Aya quase grunhiu ante aquela expressão. Sentiu ganas de morder Omi e tomá-lo de maneira selvagem para si, nomeando o menino como seu... Completamente seu! Libertou as mãos dele e desceu as mãos, percorrendo o corpo menor, chegando ao short e descendo-o lentamente, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo nu, mas não conseguindo ficar apenas olhando, abaixou-se, distribuindo beijos pelo peito do mesmo, tomando o mamilo direito entre os lábios, rodeando-o com a língua para no instante seguinte sugá-lo eroticamente, voltando a serpentear a mão pelas coxas dele, subindo e envolvendo a ereção de seu pequeno, iniciando uma lenta masturbação.

" Uhhmmmm... Ayaaahhhh...", Omi gemeu, abraçando a cabeça do ruivo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios cereja, remexendo-se todo ante as ondas de prazer causadas pelos toques precisos e sensuais do espadachim.

Aya se excitava mais apenas por ouvir seu nome sendo gemido e perceber as reações de Omi ante seus toques, mas sentir os dedos dele em seus cabelos... Tocando sua nuca, arranhando-o de leve com aquelas unhas finas, o fez endurecer ainda mais e ele desejou dar todo o prazer ao chibi... Ouvi-lo gritar seu nome em êxtase. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele foi descendo seus beijos, lambidas e mordidas, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, até chegar ao membro dele, segurando-o firmemente na base e rodopiando a língua sobre a glande.

" AYA!!!", Omi gritou ao sentir o toque suave, mas completamente excitante. Não acreditava que o ruivo estivesse fazendo isso e era tão bom que não queria que parasse.

Aya sorriu internamente ao ver e ouvir a reação do chibi, bebendo dela como um viciado, deliciando-se e, sem demora, deslizou a língua sobre o órgão de Omi, dando suaves mordidas, passando os dentes em provocação, vendo-o arquear e repuxar o tecido de seu sobretudo como se este ato pudesse minimizar o prazer que ele proporcionava ao jovem. Satisfeito, engoliu o membro rijo, iniciando um lento movimento de sobe-e-desce, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo.

Omi estremecia a cada lambida e mordida de Aya, não conseguindo ficar quieto... Sua respiração estava completamente descompassada, correntes elétricas percorriam seu corpo a cada segundo, tendo origem em seu membro e se dissipando até chegar à ponta de seus dedos, fazendo-o arquear e mover o quadril a procura de mais contato, perdendo-se completamente, desejando afoitamente ter seus desejos e necessidades realizados por aquele que era sua perdição!

" Hummmmm...", Gemeu o ruivo, apreciativo, abrindo lentamente as pernas roliças, apertando-as e erguendo uma delas, aumentando a pressão dos lábios ao redor do membro enrijecido em sua boca, enquanto os dedos de sua outra mão rodopiavam entre as nádegas dele, insinuantes.

" Ahmm... Aya... Assim eu... Humm...", Omi queria se conter... Queria continuar sentindo todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações, mas os lábios de Aya em um local tão íntimo de seu corpo o faziam perder a razão. Sentia como se estivesse percorrendo sua pele, invadindo suas veias e ele sabia que podia explodir a qualquer momento.

" Hum... Me deixa te provar...", Sussurrou rouco e sexy, voltando a sugá-lo em seguida, agora empregando mais força e rapidez, desejando levar o jovem ao ápice.

" Aahhhhh...", Omi arqueou, jogando a cabeça para trás, tremendo ante os movimentos executados em si, sentindo que perdia o controle de seu corpo.

Os olhos violetas apenas brilharam com mais intensidade como se chamas dançassem dentro dele, aumentando a velocidade e a força da sucção, apertando de leve os testículos agora entre seus dedos, provocando, tocando em pontos que sabia ser prazeroso, tudo para vê-lo derretendo em sua boca e gritar seu nome com aquela voz rouca que sempre o enlouquecia e fazia-o imaginar coisas em momentos indevidos.

" Aaahhhmmmmm... Ayaaaahhhhhhhh...", Omi gritou desesperado sentindo um calor intenso apoderar-se de seu ser, iniciando em seu membro e espalhando por todas as células, fazendo-o explodir dentro da boca de Aya enquanto sua mente enevoada se afogava num mar de prazer, retirando-o da realidade.

Aya degustou o sabor de Omi lentamente, engolindo cada gota expelida, apertando aquelas pernas roliças sentindo o corpo menor relaxar completamente. Lambeu-o todo e se ergueu, fitando a face do menino e sorrindo ao vê-lo jogado daquela forma, quase que desmaiado. Segurou-o, envolvendo suas costas e trazendo-o para perto de si, beijando a testa do pequeno com carinho, tocando-o suavemente como se estivesse ninando-o e permitindo que ele saísse do torpor do êxtase.

Omi foi voltando à realidade aos poucos. Ainda sentia todo seu corpo entorpecido e trêmulo, o vento frio daquela tarde não era capaz de ameaçá-lo, pois sentia braços fortes envolvendo-o e... Ele ergueu os olhos azuis, fitando a face do ruivo, que parecia maravilhado com sua reação. Envergonhado por ter perdido o rumo e ficar quase que desmaiado nos braços do ruivo, o chibi desviou o olhar, não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer.

Delicadamente, Aya acariciou-lhe a face, fazendo o garoto fitá-lo. Mergulhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão lindos, vendo a inocência... A pureza daquele ser que realmente lhe parecia um anjo... Um anjo que ele agora tocava e que faria seu para sempre! Lentamente aproximou os lábios, beijando-o com suavidade, mostrando seu amor e devoção, sendo correspondido com doçura pelo pequeno em seus braços.

" Omi...", Sussurrou quando encerrou o beijo mais doce que já sentira.

" Hum?", O chibi o fitou delicado.

" Eu o desejo tanto... Mas não faria nada que realmente não quisesse.", Sussurrou rouco contra os lábios dele, fitando-o. Ainda estava muito excitado, mas nunca iria possuí-lo se o mesmo não permitisse tal ato.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Omi percebeu que Aya ainda estava excitado. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o corpo dele, vendo o volume preso dentro da calça, corando, envergonhado por não ter notado tal fato antes e rapidamente voltou a fitá-lo, num misto de ansiedade e culpa.

" Perdão, Aya-kun, eu...", Não pôde terminar de falar, pois dedos longos pousaram suavemente sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o.

" Omi, não quero que me peça perdão por nada.", Disse, desejando acalmá-lo.

" Mas...", Ainda não estava realmente convencido...

" Eu quero fazer amor com você, mas apenas se desejar. E não quero que você faça isso apenas pensando no meu prazer e sim, porque também deseja.", Falou enquanto afagava aqueles cabelos loiros. Percebeu claramente que aquela carinha de culpa se devia ao fato de ainda estar excitado enquanto o próprio chibi já havia alcançado o prazer, mas na verdade não estava preocupado com isso... Queria apenas que seu amado Omi se sentisse bem.

Omi olhou fixamente para Aya, vendo a preocupação, a consideração que o mesmo tinha por si, bem como o amor... Sim, amor. Aqueles olhos violetas não mentiam e havia tantos sentimentos dentro daquelas íris que seria impossível não retribuir àquela gama de sentimentos.

" Aya-kun... Eu quero.", Sussurrou com pureza e paixão.

" Omi... Tem certeza?", Seu coração se aqueceu ante aquelas palavras.

" Sim. Eu amo você, Aya-kun!", Revelou o chibi, sentindo o coração palpitar rapidamente, enquanto um doce rubor tomava conta de sua face.

Aya permitiu que um suave sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios e com lentidão, beijou o loirinho, deliciando-se com o sabor da sua boca, voltando a deitar o pequeno sobre seu sobretudo, erguendo-se e então o fitando. Ficou ajoelhado olhando-o com desejo e começou a descer o zíper da blusa, permitindo que o tecido deslizasse sobre seus ombros e fosse ao chão. Em seguida, em movimentos lentos, sensuais e provocativos, começando a abrir lentamente a calça negra, retirando-a devagar.

Omi estava admirado! Não havia palavras para descrever a beleza de Aya. Ele era lindo! O corpo bem moldado, definido e divino agora estava à disposição de seus olhos, a pele clara era perfeita, os cabelos ruivos caíam sobre os olhos violetas, dando-lhe um ar de mistério, fazendo seu coração palpitar de ansiedade. Omi teve que morder os lábios ao percorrer todo o corpo perfeito com os olhos e chegar aos quadris, que agora eram expostos, permitindo que visse a significativa ereção de Aya, fazendo-o tremer em expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Aya terminou de tirar a roupa, gostando de ver os olhos do chibi cintilarem em aprovação ao vê-lo nu. Assim que se viu livre das peças, abaixou-se e deitou suavemente sobre o menino, sem colocar todo seu peso sobre ele, gemendo ao sentir a pele sedosa de encontro a sua ereção, beijando-o com fome, acariciando todo o corpo menor a fim de excitá-lo novamente.

As carícias foram se tornando cada vez mais intensas. Aya deixou um delicioso gemido de satisfação escapar de seus lábios ao sentir as mãos pequenas do chibi em seu corpo, deslizando sobre suas costas, arranhando-o de leve, enquanto aquelas pernas roliças e macias se abriam para acomodá-lo melhor, instigando seus mais loucos desejos. Abandonando aqueles lábios, levou dois dedos à boca de Omi, seus violetas cintilando perigosamente.

" Abra essa boca pra mim, Omi.", Disse, mordendo de leve os lábios.

" Humm...", O chibi compreendeu o que lhe foi dito nas entrelinhas e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que sua língua rósea percorresse a extensão daqueles dedos finos e longos, segurando o pulso de Aya e sugando os dígitos, ainda fitando-o, deliciando-se com a expressão de prazer na face do ruivo.

" Omi...", Aya gemeu o nome do chibi ao vê-lo lamber e sugar seus dedos daquela maneira tão sensual, fitando-o com aqueles azuis escurecidos e o doce rubor em sua face, apenas fazendo-o sentir ganas de agarrá-lo naquele mesmo instante.

Omi brincava com aqueles dedos em sua boca, excitando-se apenas por ver a expressão carregada de prazer do ruivo, principalmente porque sabia que quem causava isso era ele e não outra pessoa. Estava se deliciando com tal visão quando Aya retirou os dedos abruptamente, fazendo-o piscar os olhos algumas vezes. E então ficou ao lado de seu corpo, levando os dedos para o meio de suas pernas abertas e fazendo-o sentir um frio na barriga ao perceber o toque entre suas nádegas.

" Shh... Calma. Não vou machucá-lo.", Sussurrou Aya lentamente no ouvido de Omi enquanto introduzia um dedo dentro do canal apertado. Era difícil para o ruivo se controlar, principalmente ao sentir o calor interno e aperto daquele corpo e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que aquela era a primeira vez do chibi.

" Humm...", Omi se forçou a relaxar. Realmente não tinha com o que se preocupar. Aquele dedo dentro dele não causava dor, apenas uma estranha sensação. Era algo diferente e novo, mas não ruim. Respirou fundo e fitou o ruivo, puxando o rosto dele e beijando-o languidamente.

O ruivo continuou a mover lentamente o dedo, acrescentando um segundo e vendo a face de Omi, engolindo um gemido de dor, mas logo tratando de distrai-lo, intensificando o beijo até quase roubar o fôlego do chibi, para então ir descendo e envolver um dos mamilos, causando pequenos arrepios de prazer no corpo menor, movendo os dedos e indo mais fundo, roçando em um ponto único dentro de Omi.

" Aaahhhhhh...", Omi gemeu quando uma forte onda de prazer assolou seu corpo ao toque dos dedos de Aya, fazendo-o arquear e excitar-se completamente.

O ruivo apenas sorriu e continuou a tocá-lo naquele ponto.

" Aahhmmm... Aya... Assim eu... Ah, Deus!", Omi não conseguia exatamente falar o que queria, mas se o ruivo continuasse fazendo aquilo, ele chegaria ao clímax de novo e não queria isso.

" Sim?", Sussurrou melódico no ouvido do chibi, lambendo a orelha dele.

" Se você... Hum... Continuar fazendo isso... Ahm... Eu não vou...", Como Aya queria que ele falasse tocando-o repetidamente naquele ponto e mordendo sua orelha?

" Hummm... O que foi? Você não vai... Agüentar?", Perguntou sexy, excitado.

" Aahhh... Sim...", Respondeu corado e prometeu a si mesmo que sua vingança seria maligna! Como Aya podia ser tão mau com ele?

" Então eu devo parar?", Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Omi, provocativo.

" Aahhmm... Não...", Suas unhas firmaram nas costas largas, arquejando.

" Mas se eu não parar... Você não vai agüentar... Omittchi.", Lambeu-lhe a bochecha, excitado, elétrico... Suas íris brilhando intensamente como um predador.

" Aahh... Não faça... Isso...", Gemeu, abrindo com dificuldade os olhos.

" Não quer?", Introduziu mais um dedo, movendo com cuidado.

" Quero!", Não estava mais agüentando. Por que Aya não o possuía logo?

" Hummm... Você está se contradizendo... Gatinho...", Riu deliciado, mordendo a bochecha de Omi, olhando-o em seguida, vendo os olhos azuis se encontrarem com seus violetas.

" Então... Simplesmente me possua!", Omi rosnou as palavras, segurando a face perto da sua, sibilando as palavras e mordendo os lábios de Aya, dando-lhe um beijo selvagem e insano, apertando-o contra si desesperadamente.

Aya sentiu seu membro pulsar e teve que se segurar pra não chegar ao orgasmo ante aquelas palavras e ações. Correspondeu ao beijo intenso e selvagem dado pelo seu chibi e retirou os dedos dele, acomodando-se entre as pernas roliças, erguendo-as e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis, vendo sua face refletida dentro dos orbes escuros, iniciando a penetração.

" Aahh...", Omi gemeu sentindo um pouco de dor, mas puxou Aya para si, abraçando-o e respirando fundo. Sabia que não sentiria aquilo pra sempre.

Aya o beijou, enquanto se movia suavemente, avançando um pouco mais, delirando com o calor e aperto que o corpo menor exercia sobre si, mordendo o pescoço de Omi, sentindo aquelas pernas roliças se movendo e enlaçando sua cintura, fazendo-o rosnar como um felino tamanho o seu desejo, até parar ao perceber que estava completamente dentro de Omi.

" Você... Está bem?", Perguntou ofegante e trêmulo, tentando se controlar e não se mover, aguardando até o chibi se acostumar.

" Si-Sim...", Respondeu Omi. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas agüentaria.

Aya beijou-o lentamente, com doçura, esperando um sinal de Omi pra continuar.

O garoto correspondeu ao beijo, derretendo-se com tamanha doçura, relaxando e sentindo que a dor diminuía aos poucos, ansiava que Aya se movesse e com esse pensamento em mente, moveu os quadris sutilmente de encontro ao ruivo. Engoliu um gemido deste, que abandonou seus lábios, fechou os olhos como se tentasse se controlar e quando aqueles violetas se abriram, Omi sentiu o corpo todo aquecer.

Aya começou a se mover, retirando-se do interior quente para voltar em uma investida profunda e forte, arrancando altos gemidos de Omi, sabendo que eles não eram de dor e sim de prazer e continuou aquela dança de amor, angulando os quadris sem deixar de fitá-lo, tocando-o cada vez mais fundo.

" Aaahhhhhh... Aya... Aahhhhh...", Omi sentia aquele ponto único dentro de si sendo tocado novamente, só que agora, cada toque parecia ainda mais intenso, fazendo descargas de eletricidade percorrer seu corpo tão intensamente que ele poderia morrer ali de tanto prazer.

O ruivo simplesmente não parava. Ele não tinha mais condições de manter seu autocontrole. Aya queria mais e deixando-se levar por seus mais profundos e insanos desejos, ele continuava a se mover... Mais forte... Mais rápido... Mais fundo. Desejava se perder dentro de Omi, se derreter e ouvi-lo gritar seu nome até ficar rouco enquanto atingia o clímax juntos.

" Aahhmmm... Aahhh... Aya... Aahhhhhh...", Omi sentia-se cada vez mais perto do fim, a cada investida de Aya, ele sentia seu membro pulsar e um calor enorme se dissipar por seu corpo.

" Aahhhh... Omi...", Aya gemeu roucamente o nome do chibi, envolvendo a ereção do jovem que roçava contra o seu abdômen, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das investidas, já não conseguindo mais controlar o próprio ritmo da respiração.

" Aaahhhh...", Omi gritou, arqueando e arranhando com força as costas de Aya, deixando marcas vermelhas, sentindo seu mundo dissolver em êxtase.

Aya o penetrava profundamente, tocando repetidamente aquele ponto de prazer e sua mão movia-se rapidamente, apertando e soltando, levando-o a loucura e Omi tinha plena certeza de que estava caindo num abismo profundo... E levando o ruivo junto com ele. Estavam em sintonia... O mundo não existia, apenas eles... E nada mais era capaz de impedir o orgasmo avassalador que explodiu entre os dois quando em uma investida mais profunda o universo desapareceu...

Ambos gritaram juntos, em uníssono, gemendo o nome um do outro em seguida, continuando os movimentos, enquanto eram arrebatados por um êxtase sem precedentes. Seus lábios se encontraram e um beijo profundo era trocado, enquanto Omi liberava seu prazer entre os dois corpos, convulsionando e Aya o preenchia com seu gozo, gemendo dentro da boca do pequeno.

Os movimentos continuavam lentos, os quadris de ambos se chocando, até que, como em comum acordo, pararam, mantendo-se no mesmo lugar. Os lábios se separaram por um instante e os escurecidos violetas se encontraram com os azuis, apreciando a face bela um do outro, plena e satisfeita. Aproximaram-se e um doce beijo foi trocado, transmitindo a pureza de seus sentimentos.

" Aishiteru...", Omi sussurrou, rouco, após gritar o nome de Aya.

" Aishiterumo...", Respondeu, afagando as madeixas bonitas.

Omi sorriu ante aquela declaração sentindo seu pequeno coração aquecer-se por se ver tão amado, principalmente por Aya. Mais um beijo doce foi trocado e ambos permaneceram quietos por um tempo, até o ruivo se retirar lentamente do interior quente e acolhedor do chibi, beijando-lhe a testa e puxando o loirinho em direção a água.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Omi acompanhou Aya e eles se banharam entre beijos e abraços. Ria com as sutis brincadeiras do ruivo e evitaram se perder em carícias de novo, afinal... Ainda tinham que sair daquela ilha. Algum tempo depois já haviam se vestido, com o ruivo ainda olhando predatoriamente para o chibi, pelo mesmo não ter nada debaixo daquele short, causando um adorável rubor em sua face.

Seguiram em frente, com Aya guiando o chibi pela mata, mostrando muito senso de direção, atravessando o riacho em outro ponto e continuando. Logo os olhos azuis já viam o farol e eles saíram da mata, passando pela vegetação rasteira e enfim chegando à praia, percorrendo as pedras com cuidado e analisando se seria ou não seguro aproximar-se.

" Vou verificar.", Disse sério.

" Eu vou com você.", O chibi falou. Não ia aceitar um 'não' como resposta.

Aya o olhou um pouco contrariado, mas então se lembrou que o chibi não tinha nenhuma arma e ficar ali naquela praia seria arriscado também, permitindo por fim que ele o seguisse. Entraram cautelosamente no farol, atentos a tudo ao redor, subindo as escadas até chegarem a uma ampla sala.

" ...!", O ruivo se surpreendeu com o que via... A sala era bem sofisticada para uma ilha abandonada.

" Uau! Um sistema de comunicação atual e sofisticado.", O chibi exclamou, já se aproximando, percorrendo tudo com os olhos.

" Omi, você acha que...", Olhou para o garoto, querendo uma confirmação sobre suas suspeitas, vendo-o deslizar os dedos pelo teclado do computador, já analisando todos os dados que via.

" Pelo que eu vejo essa ilha não está longe da que invadimos e sim, esse local era usado como ponto para a troca de armas e drogas. Era daqui que eram feitos os carregamentos. Provavelmente o lugar da troca esteja ao norte, no ponto extremo de onde estávamos.", Explicava Bombay e Aya tinha orgulho por ter alguém tão inteligente como Omi por perto.

" Mande uma mensagem para Manx e veja se Ken e Yohji estão vivos.", Disse sério. Apesar de nada ter mencionado sobre isso, estava preocupado com aqueles dois.

Omi rapidamente fez o que lhe foi ordenado e obteve resposta logo em seguida. Sorriu ao saber que os rapazes estavam vivos e já tinha a informação de que em menos de uma hora Manx enviaria um helicóptero para resgatá-los. Finalmente voltariam para casa.

**OOO**

19:05 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

Descendo as escadas, Omi dirigia-se a cozinha. Finalmente haviam sido resgatados e aproveitando a ocasião, destruíram o local, que também fazia parte do esquema do traficante que eliminaram. Não demorou muito para os agentes da Kritiker chegarem, resgatando-os e agora já se encontravam em casa de banho tomado.

Chegou à cozinha, pensando no que comeria, uma vez que estava cansado e com fome. Admirava-se por não estar faminto depois de ficar perdido por quase dois dias em uma ilha comendo apenas frutas... Mas devia ser verdade algo que dizem... Quando se está apaixonado não se tem fome... Essa era a única explicação.

" Omi!", O chibi ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por Ken, virando-se, apenas para ser abraçado de novo.

" O que foi, Ken-kun?", Perguntou o garoto, sorrindo.

" Ah, ainda não acredito que você esteja aqui! Achei que nunca mais nos veríamos.", Disse, apertando-o entre seus braços.

" Mas eu estou bem! Obrigado, Ken-kun.", Omi sorriu, feliz por ter amigos tão valorosos e que se importavam tanto. Eles realmente eram sua família.

O pequeno hacker sentia o coração aquecer. Ainda estava vívida a lembrança do momento em que foram resgatados e chegaram a casa. Praticamente fora esmagado por Ken e até Yohji o abraçou forte. O moreninho fez tantas perguntas que o deixara zonzo, as quais ele tentou responder dentro do possível... Antes de chegar a casa havia passado no hospital apenas por garantia, pois o ruivo insistira muito, mas estava tudo bem e quando Ken começou a querer todos os detalhes da inusitada aventura, fora calado por um olhar gélido de Aya, que falara que o chibi tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como descansar.

" Foi uma agonia não saber informações sobre você e Aya. Com custo conseguimos sair daquela região e quando voltamos, percorrendo o local de barco, não achamos nada. Foi algo desesperador, mas o Yohji me ajudou a manter a calma.", Explicava Ken empolgado, vendo Omi preparar algo para comer e se sentar.

" Nós também ficamos preocupados, mas tentamos não pensar no pior.", Disse o loirinho, fitando o moreno.

" Deve ter sido difícil ficar sozinho com o Aya, não que eu ache que tenha sido tanto, afinal... Você... Bem, aprecia a presença dele e... Nós sabemos que com você ele age diferente.", Ele sorriu com um quê de malícia, vendo o rosto do chibi ficar corado e se divertindo com isso.

" Nã-Não tem nada a ver, Ken-kun!", Disse Omi, morto de vergonha, principalmente ao se lembrar do que aconteceu entre ele e Aya perto do riacho.

" Tô brincando! Mas eu ainda acho que ele gosta de você.", Disse Ken, sorrindo. Gostava muito de Omi, ele era seu melhor amigo e o tinha como um irmão mais novo por quem devia zelar e ajudar.

" Eu sei.", Respondeu tão baixinho que mal dava pra escutar.

" O que?", o.o Ken perguntou, tentando entender o que ele disse.

" Nada.", Falou, continuando a comer, agora em silêncio, mas havia em seus lábios um doce sorriso.

Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver aquele sorriso tímido, puro e lindo. Será que algo tinha acontecido? Aya tinha dado indícios de que gostava do pequeno. Sentiu ganas de perguntar, sua língua coçava, mas ele tentava se segurar... Talvez fosse melhor fazer esse tipo de pergunta a sós. Por mais impulsivo que fosse, não era burro e sabia que conversas deste nível deviam ser em particular, principalmente por envolver o destemido líder dos Weiss.

" Hummm... Que cheiro delicioso! Deixa um pouco pra mim!", Riu Yohji, olhando o chibi e sorrindo. Adorava as refeições que o mesmo fazia, pois eram as mais deliciosas.

" Tem mais na panela, Yohji-kun!", Sorriu o chibi.

" Que bom! Tô faminto!", Disse com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios.

Omi continuava a comer, sem sequer notar o olhar de Yohji pra ele.

" ...!", Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando que seu playboy viria com piadinhas...

" E então... Omi?", Sussurrou Yohji no ouvido do chibi ao debruçar-se sobre a cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto, estando atrás de Omi.

" Ah! Quer me matar, Yohji-kun!", Disse o menino, levando a mão ao peito, sentindo palpitações intensas e tentando acalmar seu pobre coração, já suspeitando daquele sorriso maníaco nos lábios dele.

" Agora... Conta pro papai aqui... O que rolou entre vocês lá naquela ilha, hein?", Riu, divertindo-se com a cara mais que vermelha de Omi, que rapidamente se levantou, olhando-o sério e envergonhado.

" Yohji-kun, pare com isso!", Disse o chibi, querendo manter a voz séria, mas ela saía ligeiramente falha devido à vergonha.

" Hum... Essa sua cara me diz que algo aconteceu. Huhuhuhuhu... Eu sabia! O ruivo é safado! Me conta o que ele fez, vai...", Falava, olhando o chibi como um maníaco, adorando a variação de tons de escarlate nas bochechas dele.

"_Deus! Yohji não tem amor à vida!"_, -.- Ken pensou, já prevendo o velório.

" Kudou.", Uma voz fria e horripilante se fez ouvir, causando um arrepio de pavor no loiro, que até o momento sorria, se divertindo às custas do pequeno Omi.

" AHH! Quer me matar?!", O loiro disse, levando a mão ao peito, virando-se.

" Estou tentado.", Estreitou os olhos violeta perigosamente.

O loiro riu amarelo, não sabendo o que responder ante aquele olhar 'shine'.

" Ah... Boa noite, Aya!", Disse Ken, querendo quebrar o clima ruim.

" Controle seu amante.", Sibilou ameaçador para o moreno, afastando-se dele.

Omi apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado demais, pensando seriamente em sair dali... Talvez não fosse notado e não ia falar pra Aya parar porque Yohji merecia. Tinha pena de Ken, mas... Sabia que o namorado dele não sofreria danos permanentes... Suspirou e pensava no que fazer quando viu Aya perto dele.

" É melhor você descansar, Omi.", Disse o ruivo com a voz mais mansa.

" ...!", Õ.o Yohji e Ken apenas ergueram uma sobrancelha ante a calma com que Aya falava com o chibi.

" Ah, sim... Eu só estava terminando de comer, mas... Acho que já vou mesmo.", Disse ligeiramente tímido, mas sua expressão era de quem estava adorando a aproximação.

" Então suba.", Disse o ruivo, caminhando até a geladeira.

" Tá. Boa noite pra vocês dois.", O garoto sorriu aos outros dois e saiu da cozinha lentamente, cruzando a sala e logo era possível ouvir seus passos rápidos enquanto subia a escada.

" Ah, Aya. Credo! Você é sério demais.", Falou Yohji, ainda recuperando-se.

" Se perturbar meu namorado de novo, te mato!", Rosnou o ruivo perigosamente, parecendo mais ameaçador que todos os Schwarz juntos, saindo da cozinha com uma pequena bandeja com biscoitos, doces, alguns morangos e uma caixinha de creme de leite.

" ...!", O.O Yohji e Ken estavam chocados... O que foi aquilo?

" Ele disse... Namorado?", Yohji ainda estava abestalhado com aquelas palavras. Puxou a cadeira porque precisava se sentar... E quase caiu tamanha distração.

" Nossa!", Ken exclamou, mas sorriu em seguida, feliz pelo chibi.

Yohji ainda estava abobalhado com o que o ruivo disse.

" Bem... Era de se esperar, afinal... Omi sempre foi a perdição do Aya.", Ken deu de ombros, sorrindo e vendo que só o Aya pra ameaçar o Yohji assim, mas ele era super-protetor, então... Não havia muito que fazer.

" O quê? Você... Você sabia de algo?", Perguntou Yohji novamente surpreso.

" Ah, Yo-tan. Não me diga que não notou? Depois eu que sou o distraído.", Ken balançou a cabeça negativamente em clara repreensão.

Subindo as escadas lentamente, Aya parou, vendo seu querido chibi parado no meio do corredor, como que indeciso para onde ir. Sorriu ante aquela visão e se aproximou lentamente, seus passos tão leves quanto os de um felino, não se deixando notar, curvando-se ligeiramente.

" Minha perdição está em dúvida sobre onde dormir?", Falou languidamente no ouvido de Omi, aspirando o perfume do mesmo.

" A-Aya?!", Omi quase pulou no lugar ao ouvir aquela voz sexy e sentir o hálito dele contra sua orelha, causando-lhe um arrepio.

" Vem pro meu quarto.", Pediu de maneira sensual, de quem prometia os céus...

" Humm... Você... Você não se importa, Aya-kun?", Perguntou tímido, pensando nos dois que ainda deviam estar na cozinha.

" Eles já sabem que você é meu namorado.", Falou o ruivo, sutilmente colocando uma mão no ombro do chibi, encaminhando-o para seu quarto. Na outra mão carregava a bandeja com maestria.

" Eles?!", Omi não acreditava, mas tinha nos lábios um sorriso. Queria ter visto a cara do Yohji, começando a rir baixinho só de imaginar.

Aya abriu a porta e permitiu a entrada do chibi, fechando-a e passando a chave em seguida, vendo o menino que amava bem no meio de seu quarto. Mordeu os lábios e foi sutilmente empurrando-o, até que o mesmo caiu sentado sobre sua cama. Deixou a bandeja na cômoda ao lado e se inclinou, tomando os lábios do chibi em um beijo rápido, mordendo-lhe os lábios em seguida.

" Eu vou cuidar de você... Sempre.", Sussurrou a promessa, mirando os azuis.

" Hum... Aya-kun... Aishiteru!", Disse doce, envolvendo os ombros dele em seus pequenos braços, puxando-o para si e sentindo o peso de Aya sobre si quando ambos os corpos caíram sobre a cama.

" Aishiterumo... Koibito!", Tomou-lhe os lábios em um novo beijo...

Aquela noite estava apenas começando... A primeira noite deles juntos, como namorados... Amantes... Amados. Nunca o abandonaria, lhe daria o céu e o inferno... Mataria e salvaria... Destruiria e protegeria... Por aquele anjo em seus braços, faria o possível e o impossível, simplesmente porque ele era sua doce... Sua mais doce perdição. Aquele que tinha em mãos sua alma... E ele não poderia desejar algo melhor!

Fim.

**OOO**

Foi com muito prazer que a escrevi, principalmente ao ter tirado alguém com quem eu tive a oportunidade de conversar seja por mensagens na ML ou pelo MSN.

**_Nii-chan_**, eu fiz com todo o carinho, pensando se conseguiria te agradar. Apesar do casal ter sido um que eu adoro também Aya x Omi Forever! o//, eu teria feito a mesma coisa se seu primeiro casal fosse Brad x Schul ou mesmo algum que eu não gostasse ou não visse junto, porque minha intenção é fazer algo que te deixe feliz!Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu!!! o//

Muito obrigada a _Anúbis_ e a _Evil_, que suportaram minhas crises no MSN e momentos de revolta sofridos na última semana e me deram força pra encerrar a fic mesmo tendo cortado o dedo na lata de massa de tomate... T.T Sangrou tanto... - Lembra - T.T Obrigada, mesmo! \o/

Sobre o tufão, lembro-me de uma vez ter visto na TV que perto do Japão um tufão tocou o mar, fazendo a água subir por ele indo em direção ao céu, mas não causou dado por ser pequeno e não ter tocado o continente.

A tabela **Saffir-Simpson** foi criada por _Herbert Saffir_ - engenheiro consultor - e _Robert Simpson_ - diretor do Centro Nacional de Furações - nos Estados Unidos, no início dos anos 70, que classificavam como furacões - tufões no Pacífico - ventos ininterruptos de 118km/h ou mais, sendo divididos em 5 categorias, a 5ª sendo a mais devastadora.

O creme de leite novamente deu o ar de sua graça. Ele já virou deidade em fics de Weiss! Eu tentei, mas tive que colocá-lo! XDDDD

E a todas as outras pessoas que leram, peço suas singelas opiniões, afinal, eu vivo de comentários! XDDD

24 de Fevereiro de 2007.

13:50 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
